


Night Moves

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-31
Updated: 2007-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen pays Jared a late night visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/j2_otpathon/profile)[**j2_otpathon**](http://community.livejournal.com/j2_otpathon/) \- prompts were _Jared/Jensen, Texas, either guy bottoming from the top_. Beta-ed as always by my beta queen, [](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile)[**arabella_hope**](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/). I hope the loverly [](http://kueble.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kueble.livejournal.com/)**kueble** will consider this a belated birthday gift. You deserve the world, sugar. Love ya. ♥

Jared's eyes snapped open in the dim light of his childhood room. The figure looming above him smiled and then put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, Jared. Gotta be quiet."

Jared tried to sit up then, realizing Jensen was _straddling_ him. He couldn't, though, because Jensen was **straddling** him. He pulled Jensen's finger away from his lips.

"What the fuck, dude," he hissed at Jensen, watching his lover sit back, smirk evident even in the moonlight.

Jensen shook his head, a soft chuckle rumbling in his throat. "If I gotta tell ya, we've been doing something wrong for awhile, Jare."

Jared felt his eyes go wide. Jensen couldn't possibly-his mom was right down the hall-this was the same bed he'd had in _high school_ for chrissake!

"Jensen!" Jared started to sit up again, trying to buck Jensen off him. Jensen's response was to scoot forward so he was fucking _kneeling_ on Jared's arms, effectively pinning him to the mattress. He tugged his tee shirt over his head with both hands then settled back on his haunches, eyes trained on Jared's face as Jared sputtered out excuse after excuse, trying to buck Jensen off.

"Jared. Shut up. Or I will shut you up," Jensen whispered, tone soft but with a thread of steel woven in. Jared was so shocked he stopped struggling and just stared at Jensen, who had never spoken to Jared before like that. Ever. But judging by the massive erection he was now sporting, Jared was willing to admit he might like it. A little. Or a lot. Whatever.

Jared's gaze traveled down the toned length of Jensen's torso to his black boxer briefs and he smiled. Jared wasn't the only one hard. Jensen caught him looking and edged further up the bed, Jared's arms still immobilized by Jensen's knees.

"Like what you see, Jare?" he asked, palming his own cock, eyes fluttering at the friction. "Wanna suck me?"

Jared wasn't quite sure where all this was coming from but he figured he'd have time later to ask Jensen what the fuck it was all about but right then? All he wanted was Jensen's cock in his mouth, bruising his lips, fucking over his tongue. He nodded, his mouth fucking watering as Jensen wriggled around on top of him until he managed to get his boxers pushed down far enough to free his cock, the elastic band cutting into his lean hips. Jensen took his cock in one hand, the other bracing himself against the headboard as he rubbed the slick, swollen head against Jared's pink lips. Flicking his tongue out, Jared could taste salt and musk and _Jensen_. Jensen whined, deep in his chest.

"That's it, open up for me," Jensen whispered, his cock sliding past Jared's lips slowly. Jared whimpered and tongued the spot under the head that always made Jensen cry out and this time was no different. Jensen's hips bucked and he slid in deeper and Jared let his throat relax, watching as Jensen's eyes closed and his cheeks flushed.

"Mother fucker, god that's playin' dirty, Jared," Jensen bit out, eyes opening again, pupils blown wide. Jared winked and then Jensen grunted, hips flexing as he thrust into Jared's mouth, dick sliding easily back and forth. Jensen set a hard, fast pace and Jared could do little more than just lie there and take it, eyes watering, lips bruising as Jensen's cock fucked his mouth, one of Jensen's hands tangling and tugging on his hair, the other still braced against the headboard. Jared could tell Jensen was biting his lip raw, keeping all those noises Jared loved to drag out of him quiet, needing to keep their little midnight liaison a secret.

Jared hummed around Jensen's spit slick cock, watching the flush that slowly crept over his chest and neck. Jensen's thrusts became erratic and Jensen's eyes opened again, fixed on Jared's mouth as he let out a tiny whimper. "G-gonna, oh fuck, gonna-" was all he got out before he came, bursting across Jared's tongue. Jared swallowed and licked Jensen clean, his own cock throbbing, pulse rushing in his ears.

Jensen leaned back a bit, his still slick cock hanging out of his underwear. He lifted his knees from Jared's arms and Jared immediately cupped Jensen's hips as if they were magnets, pulling him down and grinding him into his erection, moaning at the friction but needing more, needing it _all_, god he wanted-

"Jensen, please, god, I gotta fuck you," he blurted out, voice gone harsh and low with lust. "Gotta, unh, gotta fuck you raw, come on want to fuck your ass so you feel it for weeks afterward, god please, Jensen, need to-"

Jensen sat up a bit, pulled the covers off of Jared's lower body and legs and smirked to find Jared naked underneath. "Jared. I told you once already. Shut up or I will shut you up."

Jared bit his lip but then Jensen stood up long enough to strip off his boxers before climbing back on the bed and straddling Jared's lap, a bottle of lube in his left hand. Jared moaned and couldn't help himself, he started talking again, voice thready and shot full of need.

"Oh fuck, Jen, come on, please, gotta, oh gotta fuck you, fuck you wide open and raw, unh, god, wanna feel you come around my cock, please god, just let me-" He was cut off once again by Jensen, who stopped dribbling the lube on his hand long enough to scoot forward, once again pinning Jared to the mattress while he bent down and grabbed his tee shirt from where he'd thrown it on the floor.

"I warned you, Jare," Jensen whispered then shoved the cotton of his well worn tee shirt between Jared's lips. "Be quiet or I stop and leave you with nothing but your giant hand to get you off, understand?"

Jared felt his eyes go wide, this dominant side of Jensen really flipping his switch. He nodded to let Jensen know he understood.

Jensen smiled and went back to slicking up his right hand. He sat the cool bottle of lube down on Jared's stomach, making his muscles twitch and he winked before sitting up a little and reaching between his legs and oh holy fuck, how the hell did Jensen expect Jared to stay _quiet_ when he started to fucking open himself up with his own goddamn fingers? Jared whined in his throat when Jensen's lashes fluttered and he bit his lip. Jared watched the tendons in his arm and wrist flex, fascinated and so fucking turned on that he was afraid that once he actually did get inside Jensen's sweet ass (and oh, what a sweet ass it was), it was going to be over so fucking soon that Jared might never live it down.

He watched as Jensen added two then three fingers, all while Jensen's breathing slowly got heavier and his cheeks more flushed. They were both sweating, skin glistening and damp in the moonlight and Jared wanted nothing more than to lick and bite and suck and touch every goddamn golden inch of Jensen and then fuck him blind but he gritted his teeth and instead let Jensen fuck himself open slowly. He knew that this was well gonna be worth the pay off.

Also? Jared knew his momma and daddy always went out for dinner together on Saturday nights for at least three hours. He could pay Jensen back then.

All thoughts of retribution were quickly cut off when Jensen pulled his fingers free with a small pop and a slow, heated smile. He drizzled lube over Jared's cock then, chuckling low in his throat at the way Jared's stomach muscles twitched before he slowly, achingly stroked Jared's cock, once, twice, three times before pulling away. Jared couldn't stop the arch of his hips, needing to follow that blissful caress, and Jensen winked.

""S ok, Jare. Gonna take care of you. Mmm, gonna do right by you," he murmured, voice honey sweet and thick with Texas. Jensen's cock was half hard again as he arranged himself, one hand circling the base of Jared's erection as the other guided him inside. Jared couldn't decide if he should close his eyes and focus on the unbelievable pleasure that always accompanied that first slick, tight slide into Jensen or if he should keep them open to watch the way Jensen slowly took his cock, all bitten lips and fluttering eyelashes and panting breaths.

He settled for keeping his eyes half open, not able to do more than watch. Jensen panted, working himself down onto Jared's cock until he was all the way inside, their bodies pressed so tightly together Jared didn't think even air could fit between them. Jensen was still for a minute, letting his body adjust as his frantic breathing evened out a bit, although still labored, and met Jared's slitted gaze with his own passion blown one. He licked his lips then planted his hands on Jared's chest firmly, before levering himself up, flesh dragging against flesh, sweet and slow friction. Jared bit down on Jensen's tee shirt muffling his cry and tasting sweat and laundry detergent and _Jensen_. Jensen, who was whining deep in his throat as he pulled almost all the way off before thrusting down, hard and fast, their bodies slapping together.

The pace built fast, until Jensen was slamming his ass into Jared's hips with every stroke, his cock once again rock hard and bobbing with every movement he made. Jared was making soft whimpers in his throat as Jensen fucked himself on his cock, as Jensen fucking _used him_ and he couldn't ever remember ever being more turned on. He wanted this to go on forever, wanted to always be at Jensen's mercy, to be deep inside that tight, hot heat but even as he wished it, he knew he couldn't wouldn't as his balls tightened and his body started to tingle. He couldn't stop his hips from arching against Jensen's with those last few thrusts, making Jensen lose his rhythm a bit; Jensen's glittering eyes falling closed as he took one hand off of Jared's chest to start frantically jerking himself off.

"Fuck, Jared, close... are you, fuck... are you?" Jensen asked, eyes opening to meet Jared's gaze once more. He nodded and moaned, low and long into his impromptu gag as he felt Jensen clench around him, actually fucking _saw_ his orgasm ripple through him and arched his hips hard into Jensen as soon as he started to come, hot spurts against Jared's chest and belly, making soft, broken noises. Jared bit his lip and arched hard again, the pleasure in him contracting and then expanding as he started to come, body rippling with shudders, erupting in a hot wet heat deep inside of Jensen.

When he came back to himself, Jensen was slumped against his chest, panting into his neck, still kneeling on his arms. Jared spit the tee out of his mouth. When he'd come, Jared had actually bitten through the damn fabric and made his bottom lip bleed. He tongued the small wound then nuzzled into the side of Jensen's face with his jaw.

"Jen, man, hey, you gotta move, my arms are killing me," he whispered. Jensen's only answer was a sound that could've been words, was more likely just a grunt but he did shift so that Jared could move his arms. He wrapped them around Jensen's waist and sighed, content.

Jensen nuzzled into his neck and kissed him right at his still rapidly fluttering pulse point. "Should get up, get cleaned up, go back to my room," Jensen slurred into Jared's still damp skin.

Jared smiled into the night and pulled Jensen a little bit closer. He rubbed his jaw against Jensen's sweaty hair before he answered. "In a minute."

Jensen's only response was a snore.


End file.
